Operation Zero Reformed Version
by Numbuh24InsaneBrain
Summary: Beep, beep, Beep, Beeeeeep then silence is all that Numbuh 4 heard, The word Danger ranged through his head of the last word of this mysterious cowboy.
1. Unexpected guess nasty cliff hanger

**Chapter 1**

**Operation Zero**

**Reformed Version**

"What! You made me and my team all come here to deliver ice cream!" yelled Numbuh 1

"Sorry, but can I still have your autograph," asked Numbuh 101.

" Forget it! I'm outta here!"

"Wait!" cried out a stranger. "Don't leave. You see those statues? Those are villains. If you don't believe me, I triple dog dare you to push one down."

"Fine. but who are you?" questioned Numbuh 1.

" I'm Numbuh 24, but you can call me Insane Brain. I'll tell you my real name later..." explained Numbuh 24 mysteriously.

Numbuh 1 autographs Numbuh 101's book, then he went over and kicked the statue. He was surprised when the statue cried in pain."Whoa, didn't see that coming," he said to himself.

" Don't let them get the reccomissioning module. They're planning to reccomission GrandFather," said Insane Brain (Numbuh 24).

" Well in that case Kids Next Door Battlestations," commanded Numbuh 1.

" Numbuh 5 ready!"

" Numbuh 4 ready!"

" Numbuh 3 ready!"

" Numbuh 2 ready!"

" Numbuh 1 ready!"

" Numbuh 83 ready!"

" Numbuh 84 ready!"

"Numbuh 101 ready!"

" Adults attack!" Mr. Boss yelled angrily.

"I think we should tie these despicable kids up," Mr. Wink Said while pulling out a rope.

"Yes indeed," said his companion. Then Numbuh 2 took the rope and ran around the chair, which made the robotic lawn chair fall. " Rope, I hope you don't trip, because I got my hands tied." Joked Numbuh 2.

"Awl..."

"Oh jeez!"

"That just stinks."

"Really."

While the villains were distracted Numbuh 1 pressed a switch marked Teen Tornadoes Fan, thus blowing away all the villains. "That went well." sighed Numbuh 1.

"No! It didn't. They have the device. I'm going to the Delightful Children from Down the Lane's mansion to try to talk Father out of this. Wait! I just got a call- the Moonbase is under attack! Sector V. You guys have got to stop 'em!" commanded Numbuh 24.

"You heard the kid; into the Coolbus," yelled Numbuh 1.

At the mansion...

"Wait! Father don't go!" cried Numbuh 24.

"What is it kid!" Father snapped.

"Don't reccomission Grandfather." commanded Numbuh 24.

"Why?" asked Father.

"Because Grandfather will make fun of you; make you run out of there with humiliation. Then Grandfather will make an army of senior citizombies." told Numbuh 24.

"Ha! You must be part of the knd if you think that you can stop me." joked Father.

" I am."

"Hehehe, WHAT!"

"Don't worry. I come in peace, don't say I didn't warn ya. Now, I must save the Moonbase from your colleagues."

At the Moonbase, Stickybeard was charging his rock candy ray when a coolbus starts shooting bubble gum and nacho cheese missiles at the main ship! But they missed and hit one of their own battleships. So, now there is only one battleship protecting The Sweet Revenge. While in battle, Stickybeard blew up one of the knds missiles. Quickly making the coolbus unable to move. Numbuh 4 looked out the window and saw The Sweet Revenge charging the cannon.

"If we get frozen in rock candy oi'll hate candy." Mumbled Numbuh 4.

"Numbuh 5 can't believe that Numbuh 5 will be destroyed by her favorite food." Cried Numbuh 5.

Stickybeard fired the cannon but two missiles blocked it. Everyone turned to see a mysterious ship. The rock candy made the missiles strong enough to destroy the second to last battleship. The knd had a enough time to send most of their best pilots out to combat The Sweet Revenge. Stickybeard and his crew immediately retreated.

While in the hanger...

"I think I know who the pilot is." Said Numbuh 2

"Who." Asked Numbuh 4

"Ace."

Everyone gasped. "You mean the guy that keeps cruddy shooting you cruddy down, and tryin to get a cruddy date wit Numbuh 3." Said Numbuh 4.

"Yeah him."

"Oi cruddy hate that guy."

The only person that came out of the ship was only known by Numbuhs 101 and 1. "Numbuh 24 is that you?" Asked Numbuh 1.

"Yes, but I failed my mission. Father is still going on with his plan." Said Numbuh 24.

"What mission! Tell us your name, numbuh and sector." Commanded Numbuh 362.

"You sent me the mission to stop Fathers plan. Me age is 12, but right now it is 8. Me numbuh is 24 and me sector is sector T. Oh yea, and me name is Joey Dingo Armadoo, but I'm related to Shane." explained Numbuh 24.

"But I didn't give you a mission and your only 8 years old."

"Maybe I should of mention that you will give me this mission."

"What do ya mean?"

"I mean that I'm from the... future."

Everyone gasped again.

" I just turned 12 a week ago, its been 4 years since this whole mess started. Numbuh 0 managed to get the remaining knd members in the underground Australia base. The Squid Squad and me were standin guard. While Numbuhs 74.239,2x4,2, Dival, and Professor XXXL were buildin the time machine. They just finish when I took me break. An explosion came they managed to get the Squid Squad. Numbuh 0 saw that I was one of the only sector leaders, so he pushed me into the portal before it closed. I already knew the mission so I found me plane and drove to the museum."

"Whoa and I thought Lizzie was crazy." Said Numbuh 1.

"Whose your team." Questioned Numbuh 362.

" Dival Numbuh 46.248.1/2.39*145.x 2x4 scientist, Adrian Numbuh 89 medic, Brialy Numbuh 82spy, Connor Numbuh 8 hand to hand combat specialist, and me sector leader." Answered Numbuh 24.

"The only way we can know for sure is getting the dna of Numbuh 24 and Shane." Said Numbuh 362.

"Call up sector OH and tell them to go to Moonbase." Demanded Numbuh 362.

When sector OH came and got the DNA test, it turned out to be right. "So what does this mean?" Asked Shane

"It means that the knd knows that I'm from the future." Answered Numbuh 24.

"So why were you sent here?" Asked Connor.

"I was sent here to save the world from Grandfather. I'm so glad to see you guys again I haven't seen you since Grandfather got you guys." Said Numbuh 24. "I now must go to the convention center to stop this. I'll take the Star Fowl. Now I need you guys to give me 2 Slugguhs, 2 Spicers, 2 Splankers, 2 Gumball guns, 1 pair of electric boxing gloves, and a sack of Marbles."

At the convention center, Father has just recomissioned Grandfather.

"Ha! You just called me here to get rid of the knd, now get out of my sight. I have real villains to see." Yelled Grandfather.

Father left quite embarrassed and angry." You again! Why are you here! Yelled Father.

"I'm here to warn ya again of Grandfather, ya remember," warned Numbuh 24.

Father then ran up and told the villains to attack. In less than 10 minutes the convention center was filled with villains battling a bunch of seniorciti zombies. Numbuh 24 quickly pulled out his M-Shooters and shot marbles at the closest opponents. While Numbuh 24 was showin up his Texan roots, the Dodgeball Wizard misfired and shot Numbuh 24's sack of marbles. Causing Numbuh 24 to fly through metal, wood, old people, dodgeballs, brick, and an force field and leaving him without a leg, a big gash in his chest, a fractured skull, a bunch of deep cuts in his arm, a lot of bruises, and while he's unconscious...

** OOH... a cliff hangar eventual series and eventual Wally and Kuki love. So, do you like the beginning of my series? Hmmm... the cowboy might die-oh well. Wait! I can't make him die this series! It's revolved around him. Yikes! **_I poke Numbuh 24 with a stick_**. Crap! He's dead.**_ I Hide the body_**. Hehe... nobody will notice.**

**Numbuh 4: What do you mean eventual Wally and Kuki love. If you don't tell me, I'll you a knuckle sandwich, ya cruddy writer!**

**Writer: What's that over there?**

**Numbuh 4: What the crud! Read and Review sign. What the crud. Hey where did you cruddy go! **


	2. What Happend To The Cowboy

**Chapter 2**

**Operation Zero**

**Reformed Version**

When Numbuh 24 finally woke up, senior citizombies were slowly limping towards him. He instantly tried to but cried in pain, he looked down and almost fainted. His leg was barely connected and he could see his bones in his chest and legs. He started to crawl towards the Star-Fowl. When suddenly Numbuh 5 stepped out of no where and started fireing at the old zombies. " Don't backup 5" yelled the cowboy. Numbuh 5 didn't here this and she backed up, she turned into a zombie like most of the villians.

Numbuh 24 was giving up, but when he heard "One Piece At a Time" by Jonhnny Cash. He had the adrilen to keep on going. He crawled into the Star-Fowl and closed the door. Then a zombie jumped up and grabbed his bad leg, when the door closed on the zombified leg and fell off. numbuh 24 now had one leg. He set the course to Moon base. When he came back, a crowd of kids came and surrounded the ship. When he walked out of the ship, he said danger then went unconcious.

Awhile later he gained conciousness. He was in alot of pain but that didn't bother him. He examined himself aparrently he had two metal legs, alot of bandages on his chest. He felt his eye to make sure his eyepatch was still there. Thankfully it was, he took it off and wrapped some goz around his head. The goz went over half his nose, face, and all of his hair and his bad eye. He got up and found his vest, badge, cowboy hat, bandana, backpack, belt, shorts, and his M-Shooters. He went to explore the moonbase. Amazingly there was no one there!

He heard grunts behind a door. Numbuh 24, kicked down the door and aimed down the person in the room. It was to dark to see anything but Numbuh 24 did see a sillouhet of someone small. He jumped at the strange figure, they both were equaly matched even though The Cowbot was injured. The lights came on both figures turned to see Numbuhs 65.5, V0H, 35, and 10 Squared. Numbuh 24 looked at the mysterious figure and it wasNumbuh 4. He began looking around the room it was the training room.

"Where are the rest of the K.N.D?" Asked Numbuh 24

" Oh, there exactly a hour and twenty six minutes away from Earth." Said Numbuh 10 Squared

" Call them back !" begged Numbuh 24

" Why should we you dumb, stupid, ugly, cowboy!" Shouted Numbuh 4.

"Because, they have no clue of what there facing, I was even trained to specialy take 'em on and look at me, plus they will turn you also into them." Said Numbuh 24

The radio turned on it was 327 distress signals all at once from K.N.D operatives.

* * *

**" Yo It's me, Shane, again like it not as long as the first one but the cliff hanger was cool, plus what in Numbuh 24s past made him that good to even resist pain, death, fear, and what does his eye look like that he's hiding."**

**" Well, I'm not telling"**

**"How'd you get in."**

**" Front door unlock I came in for my life stories back, but since fans like this I'll just make fire works"**

**" Hey, the fire works have letters in them, P.L.E.A.S.E"**

**"Yep please get some R and R and please Read and Review. This is Numbuh 24 sighning out."**


	3. Numbuh 4!

**Chapter 3**

**Operation Zero**

**Reformed Version**

**Danger,Danger,Danger**,**danger,danger, **Danger,Danger, danger. This word haunted Wally ever since he saw Numbuh 24s lifeless body pass out.

All of the K.N.D medics were trying to save Numbuh 24s life, Numbuh 4 was also in the room. For some reason he felt like he knew this Lone Ranger, he just had to see if he makes it.

Beep,Beep,Beep, Beeeeeeep, then silence is all Numbuh 4 heard. All of the doctors laid there heads down and left the room. Numbuh 4 stayed for about 10 minutes, he left the room but as soon as he left the room. The heart machine started beeping again, Numbuh 24 was fighting it! Numbuh 4 made just in time to hear Numbuh 362 ask if any words for Numbuh 24.

" I do," Muttered Wally. Every one stared at Wally, the tough guy that had no heart had something to say about the Strange cowboy that no one knew.

" I never really knew him, I do KNOW THAT HE STOOD HIS GROUND, HE FOUGHT TIL HIS LAST BREATH TO SAVE EARTH, HE EVEN CAME BACK MISSING A LEG TO WARN US. I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU I WOULD'VE JUST STAYED THERE FEELING WEAK. BUT WITH THIS REAL LIFE LONE RANGER DIDN'T GIVE UP HE DIED FIGHTING AND HIS DEATH WILL NOT BE IN VAIN! WHO'S WITH ME!" Yelled the changed Wally.

"I also have something to say about Numbuh 24 he didn't give up when I didn't kick down the statue" Added Numbuh 1.

Everyone on the moonbase was preparing to go back to Earth and save the sectors that are still on Earth. Numbuh 4 and a few other people decided to stay.

" Numbuh 4 are you sure you want to stay and not go fight," said Numbuh 3 noticing that this was not really like him,"Numbuh 4 that was a great speech, you sounded like you wanted to avenge him, why don't you?" Asked Numbuh 3.

" Oh, it's just that I felt like I knew Numbuh 24, but can't recall meeting him only today. I-I-I just guess I'm still sad that he's gone" whispered The Australian.

" Okay. Well they'll need me so see you soon." sadly sad Numbuh 3.

Numbuh 3's name was called to get onto the ship. Numbuh 4 was alone again, so he decided to train. When Numbuh 4 was in the hall going to the training center, Numbuh V0h asked him if he needed a hair cut, Numbuh 65.5 asked him to trade yipper cards with him, and Numbuh 35 asked where did everyone go. Wally ignored them all, he went into the traing center turned off the lights, put a blind fold on, and set the level for the hardest level. In the middle of the his work out, the he heard the door get busted down.

* * *

** Public Announcement**

**Cigarettes have more than 200 Known poisons and counting, 400 million people a year in the USA die because of smoking, and 300 milion people die of second hand smoke. So NO smoking.**

**

* * *

**

** " Yo guys true facts up in the public announcement, but enouph about that"**

" **Hi Random announcer person, I just got my new Read and Review Rainbow Monkey" Interupped Numbuh 3**

**" How'd you get in!"**

**"Front door is unlocked"**


	4. Numbuh 3

**Chapter 4**

** Operation Zero**

**Reformed Version**

** Sorry, that I haven't wrote in a while but I was busy getting a lock on for the front door. This one takes place in Numbuh 3s P.O.V.**

" I can't believe this, no medic can save him. We only can stall his death, nothing more we're useless." Whispered Numbuh 3 to herself, then she remembered what Numbuh 4 said when her first goldfish died.

_"Kooks don't be sad, you can only stall cruddy death no stopping it. It will always be cruddy there no matter what, all we can do is stall it and have fun. _

Now she knew what it meant and why he said it. When the silence came, she lost all of her lucky go happy attitude. She quickly walked out of the room with silent tears slithering down her cheeks onto the just cleaned floor. She went into her secret room in the Moonbase. It twas filled with drawings, T.V, chair,night lights, and rainbow monkeys. She sat down and started cry silently she grabbed a drawing of Wally, and she felt slightly better.

"All, K.N.D members report to the conference room. We have to moarn the death of a brave Numbuh!" Said Numbuh 362 in a stern voice.

Numbuh 3 got up and went to her destination to the left in five feet, to the left in fifteen feet, to the left in four feet, to the left in twentyfour ft. then left again in one ft. and you've arrived at your destination.(for those of you who weren't paying attention her secret room is behind the conference room) Surprisingly the room was filled before you could fill up a clown car, it was more packed than a buffet at a food lovers convention.( No offence just need to make a reference). Nobody knew who it twas, all they knew he must of been important. No body seemed to know the dead member, yet they were all sad.

In this moarn, for the first time Numbuh 4 was actualy nice and sad, he didn't care what he said. That striked her with more dread, but in that dread there was hope. She knew what to do, she had to overcome this darkness.

**Short chaptuh I know, just needed to get it out. Sorry for the dilemma.**


End file.
